Paper Towns Meets Nintendo
by LionsTale
Summary: Paper Towns is already a mysterious story. But what happens with a mustached friend shows up with some uninvited guests?


I was in my room playing Paper Mario at 11:26pm on Wednesday night when Margo Roth Spiegelman, "The girl next door" showed up at my window dressed in all black. I paused my game and walked over to my window.

"What are you doing up so late?' I asked, after opening my window.

"What are YOU doing up so late?" Margo replied, putting her hand on her hip as if I was trying to accuse her of doing something wrong.

"Touché," I responded.

"I need you to help me with something tonight," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me and bring the keys to your van," Margo said as she began walking towards my van. I grabbed my keys, quickly threw on some dark pants and a black hoodie, and climbed out of my window. When we got into my van, Margo told me to go to Wal-Mart. When we got there, I asked, "Why are we in the parking lot of Wally World?"

"I need to pick-up some stuff real quick." After we left Wal-Mart, we got in my minivan and Margo gave me the address to her friend, Becca's house. But, as I was driving down the street, a small, reddish-blue thing fell from the sky and landed right in front of my van. As soon as he hit the ground, I slammed on the breaks and accidentally hit the odd-looking creature. I got out seeing what I hit and found a small, heavy-set man that look just like Mario from the Mario Bros. At first, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He moaned…then sprung up. I got scared for a moment.

"Where am I?" he said in a high-pitched Italian accent.

"You're in Orlando, Florida. The Paper Town," Margo interjected.

"Paper TOWN?" he asked. "No-no-no-no-no-no-no!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I was trying to get sent to the paper WORLD, to complete my quest in Paper Mario."

"So?" Margo said, confused.

"Wherever I get sent, at least two of my enemies get sent to the same place…so that means-" All of a sudden, a short, stubby, ugly man fell from the sky right behind Margo. He laughed really obnoxiously, then swept her off her feet and jumped at least 100 feet into the air and just disappeared.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I exclaimed.

"That was Wario, my evil cousin. He is probably working for my arch enemy, Bowser," he said.

"Well how do we get Margo back?" I asked.

"I have a plan…but we need at least two other people," he explained. I immediately thought of the only two people in my life that I actually trust: My annoying, talkative, degrading towards women friend, Ben, and my genius friend, Radar. When I explained it to them over the phone, they seemed very calm and not in any shock, whatsoever. They both headed over to my house and we looked up BOWSER on omnictionary, a website created by Radar. It says that Bowser is a 9 foot tall, 2 ton, half-turtle-half-dragon hybrid. It also stated that he captures any woman near Mario whenever he gets the chance.

"Wow, that explains a lot," said Radar. Mario began explaining a way for us to get Margo back, but I stopped him at "Enter Bowser's lair"

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" I cried.

"No but, if you would like to get her back-"

"You don't care about getting her back!" I interrupted Mario.

"I swear to you, I do," he stated.

"All you care about is being dangerous!" I said.

"What? No!" he pleaded.

"You know what? Just leave." Mario left without saying a word.

"Dang, Q. You realize that he was our only hope?" said Radar.

"Radar's right," Ben said. "He's the only one that might actually know where Margo is and he's the best fighter out of all of us." They were right. We got in my minivan and drove around the neighborhood, looking for Mario. We finally found him sitting in a tree in someone's yard a few blocks down. Radar, Ben, and I all hopped out of the minivan.

"Mario, we need you," explained Radar. Mario did not budge.

"C'mon dude, you're our only hope," said Ben. Mario did not budge.

"Mario, I was wrong to kick you out of the group. We can't find Margo any other way. I'm sorry," I told him. He did not budge. Radar, Ben, and I all turned around and began walking toward the car. Then, we heard a loud thud on the ground behind us. We all smiled when we saw that Mario was standing right in front of us. "Let's a go!" he hollered as he jumped into the air. Radar, Ben, and I managed to pull off a quiet, synchronized "Yes!"

"Follow me," Mario said as he began walking toward the side of the road.

"Wait!" Radar interjected. "I think I have something that we might need."

"Now's not the time, bro," I said.

"Well then…I guess you guys will have to go on without me." Radar cut between two houses, then, he was gone, right before our eyes. After we got into my minivan, Mario signaled for us to follow him, and he sprinted down the street. We followed until he led us into an open grassland in the middle of nowhere.

"Stay in the car!" he hollered. Then, he turned his back to us, curled his fists, and punched a hole right in the ground! The whole expanded until all of us fell in. It was a very long drop into a volcano-like area. Mario landed on his feet and the van crash-landed into the solid ground. Ben and I both fell out of the van. Mario looked around suspiciously. Then he turned toward us and threw two fire balls at me and Ben. We both flinched. But when I opened my eyes, I realized that my arms were very heavy. I looked down at them to see that they were made of metal! Ben was also wearing metal arms.

"Bro, this is crazy!" said Ben.

"I know!" I replied. Suddenly, five cannons came out behind an extremely tall cliff in front of us. They all launched these black bomb-like things with white eyes and yellow feet. They had the word bob-omb written on each of their backs. When they hit the ground, they all began to steam and run toward us. Four of them to at Mario, and one came to me. Mario held out his fists and spun in a circle. All of the bombs flew in four different directions and exploded. The bomb that ran at me was within two feet of me. I panicked and punched it. It flew ten feet into the air and exploded. I looked over at Ben who was in awe. Mario said, "Come on! We have got to hurry!" More bob-ombs were fired at us, we tried to avoid as many as we could while running to the entrance door about 100 yards away, but if one landed right in front of one of us, we would just punch it.

When we got to the entrance, we entered a room that seemed to look exactly like the area that we were just in. Suddenly, green and red turtle shells were being thrown at us. I looked up to see Wario throwing the shells at us. Ben caught a green shell and threw it at Wario but missed by about three feet. Then, Wario threw a red shell at Ben, but Ben caught the red shell and threw it at him, but it seemed to have had a mind of its own…like as if it could control where it was going. It made an amazing curve and hit Wario right in the side of his hideous face, and he fell to the ground. Mario then jumped onto the cliff to attack Wario. But Wario sprang up and hit Mario right in the center of his face. Mario flew off of the cliff and hit the ground hard. That's when Wario jumped to the ground, grabbed Mario by his shirt collar, and punched him again. Mario flew back about 10 feet. Wario had a fat stomach, but very muscular arms which were now coming in handy. Ben and I stood behind Mario, ready to fight, but Mario waved us off, indicating us that this was _his_ battle. Wario lunged at Mario, throwing another punch, but Mario caught the ginormous fist and threw a counter, hitting Wario square in the jaw. It seemed as if the punch had no effect on the guy. Wario hit Mario with an upper-cut. This caused Mario to fly about 10 feet high and 20 feet back. He landed right on the edge of another cliff. This one was at least 200 feet deep. Wario charged at Mario. Mario just watched as the obese monster came charging toward him full speed. He did not budge.

"Run, man! Run!" shouted Ben. When Wario got about five feet away from Mario, Mario jumped eight and a-half feet into the air. Wario ran right underneath him and off of the cliff. We heard a loud thud followed by a small earthquake.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"Not at all," replied Mario. "He is just knocked out for a little while."

That's when we heard a deafening roar. I saw a cage about 7 feet tall and 5 feet wide containing a young woman. A young woman who looked exactly like Margo. That young woman WAS Margo!

"Quentin! Ben!" she shouted.

"Hang on, Margo!" I shouted. I began to run towards her. Then, we all heard that roar, again. Bowser had crashed through the wall behind Margo. Margo screamed. We were all in shock at the sight of this amazing creature. He was very big, had yellow, scaly skin, with a green shell with spikes all over it, and a red mohawk. He also had a black collar with spikes around it and black bracelets with spikes around them. He started towards us. We were all in shock. Even Mario was shocked, as if he had never seen Bowser in this form. Just as Bowser raised his hand to slash at us, a large metal object hit Bowser right across the face. Bowser stumbled sideways. We looked over to see a giant robot about 8 feet tall. Bowser stood up only to get knocked down again by the robot. I looked to my right to see my friend Radar holding what looked like a remote to a remote-control toy truck.

"Radar? How'd you find us?" Ben asked. Radar pointed at the back of the robots neck.

"I installed a GPS that helped find your van."

"You are a genius," I said as I gave him a short noogie.

"I know," he said, smiling. Radar made his robot throw another punch at Bowser, but Bowser caught the robot's arm and ripped it off! Then, he smacked the robot with its own arm. The robot fell into the dust.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Radar as he began running towards his fallen robot. Bowser bit the robot's dead arm like an immature dog, and roared the loudest roar I had ever heard in my entire life. Everyone except for Bowser was covering their ears. We felt another small earthquake, only this time, some rocks from the ceiling fell onto Bowser. He shrieked. Bowser's entire body was covered in rocks except for his head. He was still alive. Mario walked over to Bowser and knelt down beside his head.

"Why are you always capturing people?" Mario asked.

"So, why love capturing people! Bowser Jr. and I get so lonely!" said Bowser in a raspy, deep, thunderous voice.

"Well, how do you expect to make friends when you force people and come on too strong?" Mario asked.

"Because it's all I know how to do!" Bowser said.

"Why didn't you just say so? I will teach you how to make friends, okay?" Bowser smiled. We all looked over at Radar who was speaking to his dying robot.

"I am sorry I have failed you," the robot said.

"You didn't fail anyone! I will take your generator and make you bigger, and stronger."

"Thank you," said the robot right before it died out. Radar ripped a large blue light out of the robot's chest. I climbed my way up to Margo's cage and opened it. I held Margo in one arm while I slid down the wall with my other arm. Then we all told Mario goodbye. He opened up a portal to the paper WORLD. Then we all got in the car and Bowser threw us through the ceiling. We all had to push my van home. When we got to my house I thanked Radar and Ben and they went home. Margo kissed me on the cheek and ran next door to her house. I climbed in through my window, and looked at my clock which read 6:02am. So I sat down and looked at my game system, which had surprisingly not died, in fact, it was almost as if it had only been paused for just a few seconds. On the corner of my T.V. there was a small yellow sticky-note that said:

_I re-powered your game for you. Next time, just turn the thing off. You probably don't know who this is so I'll just use my trademark…_

There was nothing left on the note. I was confused, But I un-paused the game only to see Mario's face pop up on the screen and say "ITS ME, MARIO!"


End file.
